The overall purpose of the CAPS Policy and Ethics Core is to assure that HIV prevention and policy research[unreadable] at CAPS meets the highest ethical standards, addresses pressing policy questions, and has a high impact on[unreadable] the policy-making process. The Core provides consultation and technical assistance to prevention scientists[unreadable] on how to resolve the ethical dilemmas that inevitably arise in HIV prevention research and on how to[unreadable] increase the policy impact of their research. Moreover, this core supports research on such urgent topics as[unreadable] addressing ethical concerns about HIV prevention trials in resource-poor countries and evaluating a new state[unreadable] program for HIV surveillance using non-name codes. Because of the evolution of the epidemic, we will[unreadable] focus on addressing dilemmas in HIV prevention research and services caused by gaps in resources between[unreadable] developed and developing nations, evaluating the impact of policy changes, and improving the oversight of[unreadable] prevention research. Policy and ethics are addressed in a single unit to provide administrative efficiency and[unreadable] intellectual synergy.